


One Or The Other

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Gen, Parent Death, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: After the brothers manage to return the bottom part of their dad, they left home to return the top part of him. Without telling their mother anything.Something they will regret at the end...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	One Or The Other

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow came into my mind before the later trailers rolled around, so wrote it down! :D
> 
> Another angst my one!
> 
> Enjoy!

The mushroom houses and streets in New Mushroomton look exactly the same when the Lightfoot brothers entered their hometown again.

Their quest has succeedingly come to an end. They’re finally going home again after more then 24 hours. They’re finally going to be reunited with their mother.

Barley was quite nervous about it. He and Ian didn’t had the time to explain everything to her, since they where on a time limit. He didn’t really like to admit it, but he wished they could’ve explained the situation, even when they had seconds of time. Unfortunately for him, Laurel wasn’t in the house when Ian brought their dad’s feet back.

From the right of him, Barley could see his younger brother sleeping in the passenger seat, the wizard staff with the new phoenix stone being right by his side. The time stress, magic practice, and lack of sleep had made Ian exhausted, but it was all worth it at the end.

The nervousness really hit Barley when they finally parked next to the house where the brother’s grew up in. As he looked on his left to view the house, Barley saw that nothing has changed when he and Ian left for the quest.

They where finally home.

“Hey, Ian...” Barley said to try and wake his younger brother up, along with a soft nudge. It didn’t work. ‘Oh well, then a little louder.’ The 19 year old elve thought, before pressing the center of his steering wheel, which follows a loud sound of a car horn. It instantly jumped Ian awake.

“What happend?! Is it an emergency?!” Ian yelled panicking, immediately grabbing his magic staff out of reflex. It took him a few seconds to figure out that there was no danger in sight. “Why so loud?” The younger elve asked annoyed.

“We’re home.” The older elve said dryly, yet happy.

“W-what?” It was then that Ian looked around him, seeing and processing the town they where in. It really is New Mushroomton. The realization made Ian smile. He immediately loosened his seatbelt and (almost) jumped out of the van door, soon followed by his older brother.

“Wait, mom’s car isn’t there.” Ian pointed out, something that Barley didn’t noticed at first when he first saw their home again. “You have the keys, right?”

Immediately, the 19 year old was dangling his keychain. On that keychain was his van key, along with a second house key that their mother probably gave him. “Say no more!” Barley cheered, before putting the key in the lock and turning it around, opening the door instantly.

While Barley already stepped his way into the house, Ian noticed a newspaper sticking out the mailbox, and quikly grabbing it before walking inside, not looking at the headline.

“Home sweet home!” The 19 year old cheered loudly, happy to be home again.

“Yeah.” Ian said quietly before half throwing the newspaper on the small table in the livingroom, which resulted into the newspaper rolling open to reveal the front artical. The sentence in big letters caught his attention, and made the mistake of reading the whole artical.

Ian really shouldn’t have...

—————————————

MOTHER OF MISSING SONS AND PET DRAGON DIED IN CAR WRECK

Laurel Lightfoot (49) was looking for her sons, Barley Lightfoot (19) and Ian Lightfoot (16), when she was caught in a very bad car crash with another driver that resulted in quite a big car wreck. She had a pet dragon with her in the backseat.

Both Laurel, as the dragon, did not survive. The other driver is in critical condition in the hospital.

Earlier before the crash, Laurel reported her two sons missing to the police, after they had disappeared in the morning.

It is unknown where the two boys are now.

—————————————

The title of the artical alone made Ian shudder out of fear and shock. ‘T-this isn’t be real!’ He strongly thought, refusing to believe what was written in the newspaper is false. ‘This CAN’T be real!’

Between the headline and the first paragraph, there was a large picture of the car wreck. Their mother’s car was crystal clear to see on that picture, all destroyed... and broken...

It only made Ian’s hope of the artical being false smaller and smaller...

He didn’t realize that tears where streaming down his cheeks until he heard Barley’s voice.

“Ian, are you okey?” The older elve asked, concerned about what made his younger brother so upset. 

Without a word, Ian pointed at the headline, still with tears in his eyes. Barley’s look was full of denial as he read through the heartbreaking artical. When he was done, he took the remote, and zapped to a news channel, where the reporter, who stood on the road where the car crash had taken place, repeated the news that the brothers had just read.

There is no way that this news is false...

It took both brothers a few long minutes to proces what had happened when they where gone, but as soon as it sank in, Ian started to hyperventilate. Realizing that they now lost their mother, with Blazey as a bonus...

It broke him...

“Ian! Ian, calm down.” Barley said, desperately trying to calm his younger brother down. It didn’t work at all, so he instead pulled the 16 year old into a hug, which he accepted without words.

Barley couldn’t bring himself to say that things are going to be okey, because right now, they weren’t.

Worry quikly filled his mind. What are they going to do now? What about the house? What about Ian? He still is underage, and considered a child, so are the authorities gonna put him in foster care? Or adoption?

The thought of his little brother being taken away from him to unknown people horrified Barley. Things will only get worse if that happens. No, he is going to fight for custody of his little brother, because at this point, he will fight until the end for that.

He suddenly felt a tone of regret. For dragging Ian into the quest, for not accepting what they had manage to get (which was their dad’s under half). But most importantly, for not telling their mother where they were or what they where doing... 

If only they had told her...


End file.
